bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brute Boris
Brute Boris is an twisted, hulking incarnation of Boris the Wolf and the final boss of Chapter 4 in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Once kidnapped before, this is what Boris became after Physical Alice claimed his heart and later defaced him in a monstrous way by her claims of giving him "so much more"."I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave him so much more!" - Physical Alice, Chapter 4 It is revealed in the bonus Archives chapter that Alice was actually implying that she forced various bits of scrap into Boris's body, causing the body to rapidly reject them. This ultimately caused Boris to mutate out of control due to the excessive amount of scrap used. Bestiary Description Brute Boris is a large, reanimated, bulkier version of Boris the Wolf with gory detail. He has massive hands, with gloves sporting some stitches and ink splats. He sports gauntlet-like strap coverings around his wrists. He has a broken leg brace around his left leg and a broken bone sticking out from his knee. There is what appears to be a belt wrapped around his right shoe. An organic tube connects over his right shoulder, and two pipes sticking from the left shoulder. His chest has been ripped open, revealing ribs and pumping organs. His overalls are ripped and splattered with ink drips due to the strength that is given to him, with a torn right strap. His entire skin (except for his head) appears to resemble ink. His head looks almost untouched, but the eyes are X-shaped, similar to the duplicated Boris corpses, but stitched onto his head. The tip of his left ear is torn off. He also wears a broken dog cone around his neck, with a ring resembling Alice's halo. Behavior With his mind corruptly changed, he was transformed from a peacefully timid character to a highly aggressive beast. Compared to his former self, he is very hostile towards (and seeing) Henry as his victim to pursue, so he therefore does not hesitate to attack until Henry dies. Because of his tremendous strength and size, Brute Boris is physically belligerent, strong enough to destroy anything he throws or charges over. He also seems to be more of a servant to Physical Alice than to any other monster in the game. His ripped chest is frequently leaking blood-like ink, forcing him to stop fighting and rest for a few seconds. He becomes vulnerable during his leaks. Strategy A great strategy is to avoid Brute Boris while he runs right at Henry. When he crashes into the wall, thick ink will spew out of his chest. Take it into the Ink Maker next to Henry and create a Gent pipe (or the plunger after obtaining the alternate item wheel for the Ink Maker), and hit him. When he jumps, Henry cannot do anything, so it's best to avoid this move. This move helps Henry by giving him ink blots from Brute Boris. When he starts throwing carts at Henry, move in a different direction, and be quick and mannerly because the thrown cart will kill Henry in one hit. If Henry moves too close to him, he will push Henry away, damaging him in the process. Contrary to popular belief, using his ink blots to create a bone will not work on nor be effective against him. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Brute Boris makes his appearance towards the end of the chapter. During the Haunted House ride inside the ballroom, Brute Boris will appear from the darkness and hold on the cart. He grunts with few coughs, and throw the cart Henry was using away from him. After this, Henry will have no choice but to fight him. After the confrontation, Henry defeats Brute Boris, resulting him to leak a heavy amount of ink before collapsing onto the floor. He turns into ink and dissolves. After which Physical Alice, enraged, charges at Henry with the intent to kill him herself, only to get impaled through the heart by Allison Angel. Trivia General * Brute Boris in his concept art originally has four nails impaling around his head while retaining his eyes normal instead of X-shaped. * Due to his stocky build and the shape of his overalls, Brute Boris vaguely resembles Mickey Mouse's arch-nemesis, Pete. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Encountering Brute Boris will unlock the "Reunited" achievement. ** Killing him with the plunger unlocks the "Unlikely Victory" achievement. * Prior to update patch 1.4.0.1, when Brute Boris threw carts at Henry, the throwing animation played, but a bug caused the carts to just break apart in place, making them trivially easy to avoid. * There is also another bug causing Brute Boris to sometimes get stuck when walking over indestructible objects, such as a flashlight or toolbox. It is unknown if this bug was fixed in update patch 1.4.0.1. * If Henry gave Boris a bone at the beginning of Chapter 3 and continues to the end of Chapter 4, Brute Boris will also have a bone in his mouth. * Ironically, fighting against Brute Boris with a Gent pipe foreshadows a reference back from Chapter 3 where Boris' original form gave Henry a Gent pipe. * Both of Brute Boris' gloves have symmetrical textures. * If Henry uses empty Bacon Soup cans properly to defeat Brute Boris, a horror vision will occur briefly. References Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio Category:BATIM monsters